


calm after the storm

by DarkAislinn, JackSubjectZero



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAislinn/pseuds/DarkAislinn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackSubjectZero/pseuds/JackSubjectZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short. sweet. </p><p>garrus vakarian and female shepard give themselves wholly to one another after Leviathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	calm after the storm

She was restless.

She was exhausted.

She was Commander Shepard.

She was pro-xenophilia no matter how taboo that seemed to others, but fuck ‘em; what did they know about love?  

There was a war waging beyond them.

The galaxy hung on her every move.

Every shot that rang out in a harmonious melody from her smoking pistol was a testament to her hatred for the Reapers.

She looked up at him with eyes shining; her hair was wild, tangled, blowing out behind her every time a gust of wind hit her.

Her eyes blazing and bright; just as they had always been.

He couldn’t deny her. His will was not powerful enough to withstand her hold on him.

She jumped into the mech with excitement etched on her face, ingrained into every crevasse of her small, almost invisible iridescent scars shining in the darkened light.

“Don’t worry,” her eyes said as she fastened herself – deftly; as if she had done it a thousand and counting times – into the Atlas.

“Come back to me.”

His words were barely registered over the loud whirring of the mech but she heard them.

Always she heard him; it was instinct.

Her eyes gazed at his, a small smile playing on her thin lips as the thick dark glass covered her, “I always have.”

 

 

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>> 

 

 

She was warm; much too warm. It had been cold before.

What had happened?

Her hand grappled for a gun but her fingers found no purchase.

“You almost died on me.”

His voice. That deep, rumbling sound, similar in the sound to the Normandy passing through a Relay, washed over her like a scalding hot shower.

“I didn’t. I came back; just as I always have.”

“Was it worth it?” She gave a breathless, heaving laugh.

“Time will tell. The Leviathan knows they are at an end.”

His mouth found hers. His talons sunk into her skin. She drank him in.

Their tongues collided; danced, teased and battled.

Their bodies pressed against each other, warm and fluid. His tongue played over her hypersensitive skin, coaxing her to the brink; that familiar yet foreign threshold.  

Her teeth found that spot that drove him crazy. His teeth sunk into her soft, pliable skin and she moaned, her body turning to jelly when he found her spot.

Together they become one, their bodies forming one as did the beating of their hearts. His orgasm was hers and hers was his. She cried his name in the ecstasy that they created. He moaned her name in the heat of the cabin.

In that moment they were everything to each other. One breath. One  sound. One thought. One feeling that twisted like the aurora borealis, dancing in only the ways lovers did, twining together and shrinking into one small thread beyond their wildest imaginings.

They were one body, one soul and one mind. Their orgasms crashed into one another, dancing through one another, undulating into a helix that transcended both time and space.

As their breathing slowed, the pounding of their hearts slowed to a controlled melodious tempo they breathed in the scent of one another.

They were mates. Through science, time, space and chemistry they were one.

Forever and always. 

**Author's Note:**

> After stumbling upon [DarkAislinn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAislinn/pseuds/DarkAislinn)'s work I asked her to be my beta and she agreed. Not only is she an amazing writer but she is also a very sweet, kindhearted woman. I can't thank her enough! Bless her soul, she was up with me almost all night and so I have thus added her a co-author since this would have not made it here without her.


End file.
